


El camino a cualquier corazón

by FujurPreux



Category: Nodame Cantabile (TV), Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nodame conoce a Remy y Chiaki pega el grito en el cielo. Pasa cuando van a París.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El camino a cualquier corazón

Nodame caminaba encantada por las calles de París. Gracias a Chiaki, ya sabía dónde estaban los mejores y más importantes establecimientos de comida. Sin embargo, había hecho falta uno, un bistró que, al parecer, había abierto en el tiempo desde su última visita a la ciudad. (Claro, habían pasado años desde la última vez que Chiaki había estado en París, suficiente para que abrieran cientos, si no es que miles, de establecimientos de todo tipo.)

En la pensión, Nodame escuchó sobre un pequeño restaurante donde, de acuerdo a Tanya, trabajaba el mejor chef de todo París. Así, armada con la dirección y un pequeño mapa improvisado, Nodame iba dispuesta a averiguar qué tan cierta era aquella afirmación. En caso de que no fuera una exageración, invitaría después a Chiaki a una cena romántica. Cena romántica que--pequeño detalle sin importancia--debería pagar él, desde luego.

Llegó pronto, gracias tanto a la claridad del mapa y a su sentido de la determinación. Y posiblemente también gracias a su sentido del olfato: de detrás de la puerta bajo el letrero que señalaba el lugar como _La Ratatouille_ , salía un aroma delicioso. Exquisito. Divino. Por desgracia, al parecer aún era temprano y la puerta estaba cerrada.

Nodame se asomó como pudo por el cerrojo y por debajo de la puerta, pero no descubrió nada que le sirviera para entrar. Lo único que consiguió fue llenarse más la nariz de aquel aroma y, por consiguiente, empecinarse más en que debía entrar.

Tras fracasar en su intent por abrir la puerta empujándola, Nodame dio una vueltaalrededor del edificio con la esperanza de encontrar una puerta trasera. O una puerta lateral. O una ventana. O una alcantarilla. Lo que fuera con tal de que estuviera abierto y le permitiera entrar a pedir lo que fuera que estuvieran cocinando.

Justo había descubierto que sí había una puerta que daba al callejón, la cual sin duda usaban para sacar la basura, cuando se dio cuenta de que una rata gris cruzaba el dicho callejón en dirección a dicha puerta. La sombra de Nodame se proyectó sobre el animal, que volteó a verla y se paralizó por un segundo. Durante ese segundo, la rata la miró fijame con ojos enormes y asustados. Durante ese segundo, Nodame se dio cuenta de que era una criaturita adorable, con su nariz rosada y su pelo claro. Mucho más linda que las ratas que solían merodear su departamento en Japón.

Transcurrido ese segundo, la rata se destensó un poco, muy poco, y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, mirando hacia los lados, como si buscara una ruta de escape.

Nodame bajó bajó bajó hasta quedar sobre el suelo, muy despacio, para no asustarla.

-Hola -dijo en francés.

La rata se detuvo.

Nodame se señaló con el dedo índice.

-Nodame.

La rata ladeó la cabeza.

Nodame volvió a señalarse a sí misma y luego señaló la puerta de la cocina.

-Quiero entrar, huele muy rico lo que hay -dijo en japonés.

La rata ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado y se acercó un par de pasos a la joven que sguía tirada en el piso del callejón. La señaló con una pata y después señaló la puerta mientras se frotaba el estómago con la otra pata.

El mensaje no podía ser más claro.

Nodame asintió con entusiasmo.

-¿Sabes cómo puedo entrar?

A Nodame le pareció que la rata se reía.

A continuación, la rata hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Nodame se puso de pie y obedeció. Sin embargo, la rata se deslizó por debajo de la puerta.

-Yo no puedo entrar por ahí...

Pero, casi de inmediato, un joven de cabello rojizo que sostenía a la rata en la mano, abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, Chefcito? ¿Qué hay allá afue...?-. Se interrumpió en cuanto vio a Nodame y puso cara de espanto-. ¡Porfavornonosdelates!

Nodame ladeó la cabeza y le pareció ver que la rata se frotaba el hocico con una pata.

Unos días más tarde, en la pensión, Nodame tomaba té con pastitas cortesía de su nuevo amigo, el mejor chef de todo París. Por cierto, no había sido difícil conseguir tazas de su tamaño en la juguetería, ni tampoco la mesita y la silla.

Nodame masticaba su había-perdido-la-cuenta-qué-número pastita cuando de pronto se escuchó la voz de Chiaki:

-¡NODAME! ¡Están prohibidas las mascotas aquí!

Bien, quizá no había sido tan buena idea llevar al Chefcito al cuarto de Chiaki sin avisar.

-No es una mascota, es un amigo -protestó Nodame con la boca llena.

-Da igual -dijo Chiaki tras una pausa un poco larga-. Llévatelo a la calle.

El Chefcito cruzó los brazos y entrecerró los ojos. Nodame imitó el gesto.

-¡Eso sería muy descortés, senpai!

-¡No me importa! ¡Sácalo en este mismo insta...!

Nodame aprovechó que Chiaki tenía la boca abierta para meterle una de las pastitas que quedaban. Chiaki la masticó primero por inercia, luego con reticencia, y por último con una cara que dejaba en claro que le había gustado.

-Están ricas, ¿verdad?

Chiaki frunció el ceño, lo cual Nodame interpretó como una respuesta afirmativa.

-Los preparó él-dijo levantando en la mano al Chefcito para que Chiaki lo viera bien.

Chiaki dio un brinco hacia atrás.

-¡¿Cómo va a cocinar una rata?!

El Chefcito entrecerró los ojos y logró juntar lo que serían sus cejas más de lo que Chiaki lograba hacerlo en sus peores días.

-No lo ofenda, senpai -dijo Nodame acariciando la cabeza del Chefcito para consolarlo-. Es un artista.

Chiaki hizo una cara.

-Puede probarlo justo ahora.

-¡Nodame! ¡No te atrevas a meter ese animal a mi cocina! ¡NODAME!

Nodame ignoró las protestas de Chiaki y llevó al Chefcito a la cocina, donde su amigo procedió a lavarse las patas delanteras y a demostrar que de verdad era un gran chef.

Al principio, Nodame tuvo que retener a Chiaki para que no interfiriera, pero a la mitad de los preparativos ya no fue necesario, y pudo ayudar a llevar y traer ollas. Chiaki, por su parte, estaba tan impresionado con la destreza con la que el Chefcito se movía por la cocina y elegía los ingredientes correctos para mezclarlos en las proporciones adecuadas, que terminó admirando todo el procedimiento con los brazos cruzados y la boca abierta.

Al verlo, Nodame rió, feliz.

-¿Cómo es que siempre terminas con amigos tan raros?-preguntó Chiaki un poco después, mientras los tres compartían la comida.

Nodame respondió algo con la boca tan llena que ni siquiera ella entendió lo que dijo. Claro, se dio cuenta de que el Chefcito y Chiaki la miraban con expresión idéntica y luego intercambiaron miradas. Eso la hizo sentir más contenta; esos dos aún tenían oportunidad de convertirse en buenos amigos.

Estaba segura de que Chiaki se lo agradecería eventualmente. Rió de nuevo al pensar en eso. Apenas podía esperar.

-Aunque en realidad no me extraña que la rata sepa cocinar mejor que tú, ¿sabes?

O quizá no, pensó Nodame mientras calculaba el mejor ángulo para tirar un buen zapatazo a esa expresión tan petulante.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía siglos con este conejo. ¡SIGLOS!


End file.
